El misterio de Inazuma: Los desaparecidos
by Gemini no Hotaru
Summary: Natsumi y Kazemaru desaparecieron de la faz de la tierra así sin mas a unos días de la boda de la chica. Todos dicen que han escapado juntos, pero hay alguien que cree que no es así y dará vuelta el mundo para encontrarlos y saber que paso realmente, pero...¿Estan vivos siquiera? —Se aceptan oc's—


_**N/A: Hola :3**_

 _ **Les traigo esta historia que estoy escribiendo desde hace ya bastante tiempo, y pues, no los molesto mas, espero que les guste ;***_

 _ **Inazuma Eleven ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de Level-5**_

 _ **.**_

.

.

.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

En una gran habitación se encontraba una mujer de cabello negro y ojos miel entremedio de gran cantidad de papeles y archivos, expedientes y carpetas.

La mujer se sentó en el escritorio de la habitación con dos archivos en mano. Ambas tenian escritos nombres en ellas.

 **Natsumi Raimon./ Ichirouta Kazemaru.**

La morena dejó las carpetas y se tapó la boca con una mano para luego cerrar sus ojos lentamente

Han pasado dos meses desde la desaparición de estas dos personas y aunque todo el mundo suponía que habían escapado ella ni el equipo de investigación se podían creer esa excusa, en primer lugar porque esta chica, Natsumi, estaba muy enamorada de su prometido. Se llegaba a sospechar de casos de violencia doméstica que la chica se había resistido a denunciar con la excusa de que "No volvería a pasar", aunque tal parece que nunca mas había vuelto a suceder.

Faltaban 3 días para la boda de Raimon con Mamoru Endou cuando la chica había desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno. La familia Endou estaba indignada, mientras que Soichiro —El padre de Natsumi— se sentía confundido en varios sentidos, ya que según el lo único de lo que hablaba su hija antes de su desaparición era lo contenta que estaba porque se iba a casar.

El chico, Kazemaru, era un conocido de la joven pareja, amigo cercano de Mamoru. Se sospecha que era amante de Raimon, pero casi no se hablaban, siquiera sabian el nombre del otro. Ichirouta cumpliría 22 años en 6 días en el momento en el que había desaparecido.

Ambos habían desaparecido bajo circunstancias muy sospechosas, y hasta el momento no habían encontrado nada, ni una carta, mensaje o explicación sobre lo que había pasado con ellos.

—Es hora.— Se escucho que alguien le decía desde la puerta.

—Claro...— Respondió ella.

Salió de la habitación y se dirigió a el auto que la esperaba para llevarla a el aeropuerto. Seria la primera vez en 8 años que saldría de Inglaterra.

.

.

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

La peli negra bajo de el auto, luego de quien sabe cuantas horas de viaje lo único que quería era estar en tierra firme. Miro el edificio que se alzaba frente a ella, a decir verdad el edificio de la policía de investigación de Japón era mucho mas pequeño que el de Inglaterra, pero era mas modernizado.

—Señorita Nixé, es un honor tenerla aquí con nosotros.— Hablo un hombre de cabello canoso, el superior en jefe.

—Se dice Nix, no Nixé. El placer es mío, señor Hamada.— Contesto y corrigió la chica.

Ambos entraron a la instalación y caminaron hasta una habitación de conferencia en la cual se encontraba mucha gente.

—Buenos días a todos— Saludo Hamada.

—Buenos días— Contestaron ellos.

—Bien, el día de hoy nos hemos reunido para poder presentarles a la señorita Charlotte Nix, una investigadora y detective de gran importancia en Inglaterra.— Dijo mientras ponía la mano en el hombro de la muchacha peli negra.

—Será un placer trabajar con ustedes.— Menciono ella como saludo.

La habitación se había quedado en silencio hasta que alguien levanto la mano. Un muchacho rubio de ojos rojizos.

—Terumi Afuro del área 12. ¿Por que alguien de su categoría estaría interesada en algún caso aquí en Japón?, digo, Inglaterra es país de detectives, ¿por que una de las personas con mayor influencia en esta rama vendría a ayudar aquí?

—Exelente pregunta.— Contestó Charlotte —. He venido por un caso en especial que tiene relación con la yakuza y la mafia inglesa. He llegado a la conclusión de que el caso 792 es un pilar fundamental en todo esto.

—¿El caso 792?, ¿Los novios fugitivos?, no me parece que tenga mucha relación...— Comentó alguien.

—Puede no parecerlo, pero sé que hay algo tras todo esto. No puedo tragarme la teoría de los "amantes fugitivos".

—Espero que tenga suerte con su caso, señorita Charlotte.— Le dijo Terumi.

—No la necesito.

.

.

.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Charlotte leyó nuevamente los papeles.

 **Sesión n°2: Aki Kino**

 _ **—¿Que es lo que sabes sobre Natsumi Raimon antes de desaparecer?**_

 **—Ella estaba muy feliz, a cada momento hablaba sobre la boda y su vestido de novia. Ella quería que todo fuera perfecto, por lo que a veces se quedaba hasta tarde en tiendas buscando cosas que consideraba necesarias.**

 _ **—¿La acompañabas seguido?**_

 **—Obviamente, yo era su dama de honor y me encantaba verla así de feliz, por lo que amaba acompañarla a comprar. Ese brillo en sus ojos era único.**

 _ **—¿Crees que ella haya sido capaz de escapar como dicen?**_

 **—De ninguna manera, ella no haría eso. Sé que algo le paso, estoy segura, ella es incapaz de escapar de su propia boda por voluntad propia.**

Debía hacerle preguntas, sacarle lo que sabia. Esa chica sera importante en la investigación.

.

.

.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

El caso 792 trae muchos misterios tras de si:

¿Que es lo que en verdad paso?

¿Es cierto que escaparon o no?

¿Donde están?

Y lo mas importante:

¿Estan vivos?

.

.

.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ficha uwu~

Nombre y apellido JAPONES:

Nombre y apellido EUROPEO:

Edad (20-25):

Personalidad:

Apariencia::

Historia (No son necesarios tantos detalles, pueden ser solamente cosas importantes)

Pareja (Cualquiera, solo IE)

¿A que se debe su interés en el caso? (Ejemplo: Era amigo o familiar de los desaparecidos, tiene información relevante o solo quiere aportar con el caso.(opcional)):

*Si, es necesario que se manden los dos nombres (Japones y Europeo)

*Conste, no les puedo asegurar a todas un final feliz :x

.

.

.

.

 _ **N/A: Bueno, eso es todo, espero que sea de su agrado y que quieran participar :3**_

 _ **Nos leemos!**_


End file.
